


Squint Love.

by malfoible



Series: personal writing challenge [8]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Squint Love.

Booth was hot and uncomfortable, his cheap F.B.I. suit was not really suitable for this hot, noisy place…  
Booth sighed, he must be getting old…complaining about the noise and the heat…  
What happened to young Seeley who loved rock concerts…festivals…standing outside in the mud…he grew up that’s what…

He looked at the people around him…laughing, shouting…singing…he imagined Parker here in ten or twelve years…hopefully he would have better taste in music…

This wasn’t his usual kind of case but nowadays threats of any kind had to be taken seriously and the Senator’s kid was a target anywhere.  
He had his own protection of course but at a large concert such as this more eyes were needed.

Booth scanned the crowd, they all seemed much alike… 

A slim pale figure caught his attention…before he could get a good look, the man had leapt from the stage into the crowd…or rather onto the crowd…body-surfer…  
Booth frowned… staring at where the man had landed…was it really Zach or were his eyes deceiving him…  
What would Zack the squintiest squint of them all be doing here?  
He didn’t have time to wonder for long. An agent came to tell him they were all leaving as the principal was ready to return home.  
Booth nodded he hadn’t been needed after all. Good result.

He slipped down the nearest stairs to an exit and walked round the arena to where he had left his car.

As he was passing the next exit, a familiar figure caught his eye.

“Zach! What are you doing here?”

“Agent…Agent Booth…what are you doing here?”

“Working or I was…all done…Sorry I was just surprised, none of my business…” he looked around. “Are you alone? Have you got a ride?”

Zach looked around too, as if a cab was going to appear out of thin air…”No…I didn’t think about…getting home.”

“Come on I’ll take you.”

“No I couldn’t let you do that.”

“Zach, Bones would skin me alive if I left you and something happened to you. Come on the cars over here.” He walked away with Zach following.

Zach shivered as he walked along.

“Are you cold where’s your coat?”

“I haven’t got one…I was warm enough coming.”

Booth shook his head and switched the heater on in the car. He took off his jacket and his tie before getting under way.

“So do you often come to concerts? Did you have a good time? I did think I saw you a while ago, body surfing.”

“No, I’ve never been before…yes that was me…other people seemed to be enjoying… the jumping thing…  
but I didn’t, not really…and did I have a good time? Well I’m not sure…”

Booth looked at him, puzzled, “You don’t know if you had fun. What made you come? Did you come with a friend? What happened to them?”

“Angela, Angela and Hodgins…they keep saying I should go out…meet new people…have experiences….she tries to fix me up on dates…  
she is only being kind…I know that…she cares for me…I don’t know why…  
she is always trying to make me do things. She says she wants me to be happy.”

“And did tonight make you happy? Did you have some experiences?”

“Well the band was too loud. I didn’t much care for the music…and I’m not keen on the whole body-surf thing because people touch you…  
I don’t really like strangers touching me.” 

Booth couldn’t help laughing but then apologised…

“Sorry, but it seems to me you are going about this all wrong. You have to find something you are interested in, then find like-minded people to make friends with.”

Zach sighed.” There are not many people with minds like mine.”

Booth grinned again then reached a hand out to ruffle Zach’s hair…”Hey you’re clever you’ll figure it out…what other things are you interested in apart from work…I know you like robots, you built that cool one for Parker…maybe there’s a club for robot enthusiasts…”

Zach looked at him in astonishment but not at his words…  
Booth had touched him…ruffled his hair…caused a slight frisson…of something…he knew not what…to sizzle through his body…  
perhaps he didn't mind certain people touching him.

Booth seemed not to have noticed and was waiting for an answer…Zach took a minute…

“Yes I do like robots…building them…I like music too…not like tonight and movies I love movies….”

Booth, not as unaffected by the touch as he seemed, latched onto the movies and they talked about what they had seen and enjoyed all the way to Zach’s.

“Would you like to come in Agent Booth, Hodgins usually leaves some beer here. I don’t drink much.”

“Thanks Zach but I’ll take a rain-check, I feel hot and scruffy, I just want to get home.”

“Yes, sorry Agent Booth, I wanted to thank you for bringing me home, I don’t want to keep you.”

Booth smiled. “I think you should call me Seeley, and if you’d like we can go to the movies to see the next film in that series, it’s due out soon.”

Zach looked surprised but nodded his head. “Thank you Agent.. erm… Seeley I’d like that.”

Booth not keen on introspection had planned to keep that strange moment with Zach tucked away in a corner of his mind but it was not to be,  
while he was in the shower his mind wandered…he imagined Zach here with him…soaping his pale skin…holding his head as he kissed him…  
unconsciously he touched himself, the images coming fast and strong…  
he held himself tighter couldn’t resist rubbing, his release came quickly and he groaned, oh fuck.

Lying in bed he thought things over…  
Did he really want Zach…was it only a big brotherly feeling…wanting to take care of everyone was one of his main urges…

But the seconds in the shower were definitely not brotherly……he had wanted…lusted…he shook his head…  
he couldn’t be gay…he slept with women…he had a son…he’d never…  
well of course there had been a couple of mutual jack-off sessions growing up but everyone had them didn’t they.

He managed to keep from thinking about Zach for four days…

Zach had spent the four days wondering…was there some significance to Booth touching him then almost inviting him out…  
Booth had never seemed all that friendly to him…had never seemed too interested in Zach…  
was he just over-thinking…he had no experience to fall back on…maybe Angela was right…he should get out more…

 

Then a case called Booth into the Jeffersonian , he felt uncomfortable as he walked into the lab, had he been imagining this pull he felt …..

One glimpse of Zach relieved all doubt…

There were feelings here…yes he wanted to take care of him, keep him safe, but he also wanted him…in his arms…in his bed…

When Booth made his mind up, he was decisive, assertive, he knew what to do…

“Morning Bones, Angela, Hodgins, Morning Zach.”

“Morning Seeley…”

Hodgins turned to Zach…

“Did you just call him Seeley…? Did you have extra courage on your cereal this morning?”

Everyone turned to Zach questioningly…

“He told me to call him that when he took me home on Friday night…”

“What! He took you home…!”

“Why? Where were you…?”

Zach looked baffled at all the questions…

Booth took control…

“If Zach doesn’t want to tell you where we were, that’s up to him.”

All three swung round to face Booth…

“We were! Were you together? “

“What’s going on…”

Zach opened his mouth to try and explain but Seeley grinned at him… shook his head…turned to the others…

“None of your business..”

Zach grinned back and went back to examining the skeleton on the table.

Hodgins and Angela moved away slightly to whisper together.

Bones talked about the skeleton for some time, Zach interjecting his findings.

Angela and Hodgins were still intrigued by Booth and Zach what was going on? 

They couldn’t accept there was anything between them…

They were worried Zach had gotten into trouble…

As Booth was leaving he surprised them all…

“So Zach that movie starts tomorrow…the next one in that series you like…will I pick you up at say…seven o’clock…?”

Hodgins opened and closed his mouth like a fish…Angela managed to squeak out…

“You’re going on a date…with Booth….”

Zach began to explain it wasn’t a date…that they both enjoyed the same movies…when he was struck dumb by Booth agreeing with Angela…

“Yes we are going on a date…anyone got a problem with that…? Zach do you have a problem with that?”

Zach’s eyes opened wide and then he gave a slight smile…”No agent…em Seeley…no problem at all.”


End file.
